User talk:FinchelFreak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Team Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alison Jones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LiveOutLoud (Talk) 01:52, September 18, 2011 Hello, can u please tell Mady, to check her Talk page! Thanks. I do want Alimichelle -Cam DUR I LOVE ALMCHELLE OF COURSE I DO WAIT IT ALCILLE NOW Problem I hope that too! -Marie Re:Due Don't be depressed! And does you're Bf already knows it? -Marie Okay, I hope that he's gonna be happy! - Marie HEY! Meet me on chat XD There is no future. There is no past. I live this moment as my last♥ {C} {C} Baby! Oh,I'm really happy for you. If he comes, tell me! The twin comes around 26 March. - Marie I'll be on Chat is being a glitchy one for me, wait a few minutes ♥ The earth turns, The sun burns. But I'd die, Without you. ♥ PLEASE READ http://specialglee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LiveOutLoud/Divas_United_Idea ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ Tell Vicky (and yourself lol) that my chat isn't working -.-♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ Wait for me, it's being a real idiot to me -.-,♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ Jenny, chat isnn't work, it's ticking me off -.- ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ IKR My chat won't let me on either, it's ticking me off. Please try a lot, please wait for me <3 ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ Sorry, chat logged me out -.- ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ http://xat.com/chat/room/159561449/ << Talk to me on here :) ♥ Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. ♥-Adele Burearucrat Duties I honestly am now giving you duties to perform as burearu. If anyone 12 and under come, they must report TO YOU they are under 12 and what's there, considering your the oldest burearu. Please read this for more guidance. ♥ Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. ♥-Adele I'm on here- Rachel Hey, when you go on the wiki, please come here first, and wait for me here :) ♥ Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. ♥-Adele Jennifer, please read. Please read my blog post. User blog:LiveOutLoud/Leaving????? If you here, please go on chat :) GET CAMILLA AND GO ON CHAT GURRL :)- Keila READ WHEN YOU FIRST GET ON THE WIKI, GO TO SPECIAL GLEE WIKI CHAT FIRST, WAIT FOR ME. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange, angel. Hey there! http://xat.com/chat/room/159561449/ JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Jenny it's me Kristine!!! I guess I'm not banned anymore, but Keila still is... I think. Anyways Keila wants to talk to you on xat chat. Here's DA link :P http://xat.com/chat/room/159561449/ -Byeee, "Promise me that you'll never forget me because I thought you would never leave."-Winnie the Pooh ♥ Hey Jenny I have a picture for you :) PuckleberryLover 23:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. I'm glad you like it :)PuckleberryLover 23:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey PuckleberryLover 01:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey :)PuckleberryLover 00:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC)